


[Podfic] Not Allowed to Quote the 'Dweam wivvin a dweam' line from 'The Princess Bride'

by kansouame



Series: [Podfic] 100 Things Eames Is No Longer Allowed To Do While Working For Cobb [2]
Category: Inception (2010), Princess Bride (1987)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kansouame/pseuds/kansouame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the series 100 Things Eames Is No Longer Allowed To Do While Working For Cobb - by immoral_crow and unvarnishedtale</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Not Allowed to Quote the 'Dweam wivvin a dweam' line from 'The Princess Bride'

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Immoral_Crow's & Unvarnishedtale's [Not Allowed to Quote the 'Dweam wivvin a dweam' line from 'The Princess Bride'](http://ae-match.livejournal.com/103121.html)
> 
> Download or Listen [Not Allowed to Quote the 'Dweam wivvin a dweam' line from 'The Princess Bride'](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/8bf22jmk92u7vh4/3_Not_allowed_to_quote_the_%27Dweam_wivvin_a_dweam%27_line_from_the_Princess_Bride.mp3)

Title: Not Allowed to Quote the 'Dweam wivvin a dweam' line from 'The Princess Bride' #3  
Author: immoral_crow & unvarnishedtale  
Reader: kansouame  
Fandom: Inception  
Pairing: Arthur/Eames  
Rating: PG  
File size/type: 3MB, .mp3  
Length: 3m:36s  
Author's Summary: #3 of the [100 Things Eames Is No Longer Allowed To Do While Working For Cobb](http://unvarnishedtale.livejournal.com/1654.html)  
Text version: [Not Allowed to Quote the 'Dweam wivvin a dweam' line from 'The Princess Bride'](http://ae-match.livejournal.com/103121.html)  
Download or Listen [Not Allowed to Quote the 'Dweam wivvin a dweam' line from 'The Princess Bride'](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/8bf22jmk92u7vh4/3_Not_allowed_to_quote_the_%27Dweam_wivvin_a_dweam%27_line_from_the_Princess_Bride.mp3)


End file.
